


Enel x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [13]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Enel x Reader

Bamse: Wow, holy wowness. Okay, first off, thank you everyone who requested, I'm getting to writing them ASAP. (The next one will be out on 22 Sept. and is for Myukuru)   
Ace: And their gonna try to get them out every 2-5 days.  
Bamse: Yupp. And to everyone who volunteered for helping sometimes, you're in for it haha.. Seriously though, I might ask for help but if you're busy just say so, I'll totally understand. Thanks for the support everyone, it's super duper coolio and means a lot.  
Ace: That was really dorky, wow.  
Bamse: He says that like he's not a dork. Welp, here's the request from platinumillustrator, hope you enjoy!

[(S/N)=Sister's Name]

 

You turn around and cover your eyes, starting to count up as you here giggling and footsteps grow faint. At the number '30' you turn and wander into the forest environment, calling out. "I'm gonna find you!" When you can't seem to find your younger sister like you claim, worry courses through your veins.

"(S/N)!" Relief floods in when you see her blonde locks against the back of her light blue dress.

You trot over, but when you arrive, you see a familiar man. A gasp escapes your lips, and his attention is turned towards you. You rush over to your younger sister, checking for injuries and hugging her close, tears threatening to spill. "Please, lord Enel, have mercy," you whisper, shaking with fear as you shut your eyes tight.

A hand is placed on your shoulder, causing you to open your eyes and look up at the pale man, gulping. Anticipation and fear lingers in the air until he finally speaks.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Sit, please."

Fearful of the outcome should you disobey, you do so. The log you sit on next to your sister is uncomfortable, but you pay no mind to it.

"Did you not hear me? I shall not cast judgement upon you," comes his strong voice at your trembling figure. It soothes you little. A sigh from him. "I have taken pity on you, (Y/N)."

"How do you know my name?" your voice quivers.

With a click of his tongue, he replies as if you were an idiot. "I'm God."

You can feel shivers crawl down your spine and into the scars on either side of the vertebrae. "Of course," you stutter out. You didn't quite understand, but you could put enough pieces together to give you enough relief. He wasn't going to kill you and your sister, and that's enough. "But why have you taken pity on us?"

"You've become so desperate to get away from those Skypieans as to dare reside on God's island. Is that not enough reason to feel pity for such a little cute thing?" His voice is taunting and slightly accusing, but you keep your mouth shut about it. "Come," he demands, standing and turning, looking to the side and back waiting for you to do as he says.

Holding (S/N)'s smaller hand in yours, you nod and keep up behind him as he makes his way knowingly through the forest until you reach a clearing.

He motions for you to come closer. "It will take much too long to go normally. Hang on." He picks you up, to which you respond with a small squeal, and your smaller sister hugs onto your torso. Taking his advice, you wrap your arms around his neck, and afraid of what's to come, you shut your eyes.

You feel your body lurch forwards, your insides doing flips, then coming to a sudden halt.

"We're here." You slowly open your eyes as he lets you down. It takes you a moment to find your balance and clear vision before looking around. It's a large open space with walls surrounding it, and just a couch like throne surrounded by fancy curtains encasing it in the middle with a carpet leading up to it.

"Where exactly is 'here?'" you mumble, confused.

"Your new home."

(S/N) is excited, running around and giggling, a bright smile on her face. She jumps onto the couch throne, and you go to stop her, but Enel claps his hand on your shoulder. "It's fine."

You nod hesitantly, relaxing, slowly turning your gaze to him, and for the first time you really see him. He wears loose orange and black pants with some light blue fabric draped over either side, accompanied by a darker blue sash. He wears no shirt, exposing his muscular chest, a sight that makes your face warm up a little. His blonde hair is kept in a white bandana, and his long earlobes keep what looks to be ruby and gold earrings in them.

A smirk lines the God's lips as he catches you staring. "Can't keep your eyes off?" he teases with a cocky look.

With a flushed face, you turn away. "Sorry, your holiness," you apologize formally.

A slight frown from the blonde. "No need for such titles," he dismisses, accompanied by a wave of his hand.

With careful movements, you nod slowly, understanding. "Right," you say, keeping your voice in control.

His hand reaches for your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Now you're free from discrimination. Title, gold, a nice house- what do you want first? Anything you wish is yours."

"Happiness," you squeak out. "For (S/N), let her be happy," you request truthfully.

A smile tugs at Enel's lips, eventually taking over. "Of course, Angel."

And that was the start of something you'd never dreamed of knowing.

Two years later, you sit in Enel's lap, leaning against his chest. You feel his slow, calm breaths shifting your body up and down in rhythm. He wraps his arms around your waist, keeping you close as you two watch (S/N) play with clouds.

He leans down, his chin resting on your shoulder, planting a small kiss on your cheek before moving back towards your ear. "At last, my Goddess, we will soon travel to the Fairy Vearth," he murmurs, smiling against the side of your neck.

With a content hum, you reply softly, "Yes. And it'll be glorious." A soft sigh of pleasure escapes, a soft smile gracing your lips.

With a genuine smile, he states, "Together, we're already glorious. Fairy Vearth will be beautiful, but it would never compare to you nor our love."


End file.
